


Kiss In The Kitchen

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: A couple of kisses in the kitchen turn heated.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Kiss In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Day, everyone!
> 
> I thought I'd ring in 2020 with a soft Girl Direction fic!  
> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

“Alright. The kids are _finally_ asleep.” Louis sounds exhausted as she wanders into the kitchen. Harry glances over her shoulder from where she’s just finishing up putting the dishes away from supper. 

Louis steps up behind Harry, wrapping her arms around Harry’s middle. She peppers kisses across Harry’s shoulder. She’s soft and warm and everything good in the world, Harry thinks.

“Let me just put these things away. _Then_ you can have your wicked way with me,” Harry says, amused. 

Louis’ hands squeeze her hips before she pulls away completely. They put everything else away, Harry grabbing the last of the glasses to stack in the cupboard while Louis wipes over the table again.

In a house with two five year olds, things are messy _always_ , despite their best efforts to keep things _not_. 

Harry closes the cupboard door and looks over at Louis who is setting out the kids’ placemats for breakfast in the morning and she’s overcome with love for her wife.

She crowds into Louis’ space, who manages to look surprised at her, and she kisses Louis soundly on the lips. They press against each other, lips slotting together with a familiar ease. Louis makes soft noises that make Harry tingle all the way down to her toes.

“Not that I don’t love this,” Louis begins, her voice a little husky. Harry can’t help but smile. All of these years together and she can _still_ make Louis flustered. “But what brought this on?”

“I just love you.”

Louis’ eyes crinkle in the corners as she smiles. The lines have grown more pronounced with age. Harry loves them so much. She dips her head and kisses Louis again. The kiss starts out slow and soft. But as she presses Louis against the table, it definitely turns heated. 

They pull back just long enough for Louis to sit on top of the table, immediately putting her hands on Harry’s waist again.

Harry tugs at the hem of Louis’ shirt, sliding it upwards until it bunches up underneath Louis’ armpits. They part for a moment while Louis takes her shirt off, tossing it over her shoulder. Harry’s lips are on Louis again the moment she can, kissing her way down Louis’ soft neck. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers. “Are we really doing this in the kitchen?”

Harry levels her gaze with Louis’. “Yeah, why not? It’ll be like when we were teenagers.”

Amusement shines in Louis’ eyes. “Alright,” she says simply. “C’mere, you.” 

Harry takes her own shirt off before leaning in to kiss Louis once more. She spares a moment to be thankful that their table is the sturdy kind as she climbs on top of Louis. Sure, it isn’t the most comfortable surface in their entire house, but going upstairs to bed means they risk waking the twins and Harry doesn’t want to think about their kids for five minutes while she makes love to her wife.

With expert fingers, Louis takes Harry’s bra off and immediately thumbs over her nipples. Harry can’t help the low moan that escapes her. She closes her eyes and just lets herself _feel_ the sensations. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers.

Harry smiles. “Love you too, Sunflower.” 

Louis grins and shakes her head. “Enough sappiness. Put your fingers in me.”

Harry snorts, unable to help herself. “Maybe I _would_ if you didn’t insist on wearing the most ridiculous trousers in history.”

“Oi, these joggers are the _best_ ,” Louis protests, a petulant look on her face. 

Harry slides her hand underneath the waistband and presses her hand against Louis’ knickers. “Hmm, I _guess_ they’re okay. Got good access.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “God you’re weird, why did I marry you?”

“Because I give _really_ good head.” Harry slides her fingers underneath the fabric of Louis’ knickers as she speaks, and whatever Louis might have said in retort is lost with her sharp intake of breath as Harry touches her.

“I don’t know, Curly,” Louis says, her voice a little breathy as Harry’s fingers work inside of her. “You do this pretty well, too.”

“Cheeky.” Harry nips Louis’ bare shoulder and is rewarded with a smack to her bottom. She loves it, though. She loves that she can still banter with Louis while she’s two fingers deep inside of her. She loves Louis’ breathy sighs, and the way her body arches into Harry’s hand. 

As Harry teases Louis, she kisses down the side of her neck, pausing at her collarbones. She really loves Louis’ collarbones. They’re so… _Louis_. 

“ _There_ ,” Louis moans, gripping Harry’s shoulder, her fingers digging in just this side of painful. 

Harry keeps up her rhythm. After so long together, they know exactly what each other likes. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis moans breathily. “Kiss me.” Harry is only too happy to comply. 

The angle changes as Harry moves, and Louis groans, pushing down into Harry’s hand. Louis’ heavy breathing fills the room and moments later, she’s clenching down around Harry’s fingers as she comes. 

“ _Fuck_. That was good.”

Harry grins. She removes her hand from between Louis’ legs and wipes her fingers on Louis’ trousers. Louis crinkles her nose in distaste. 

“Cheers for that, love,” she says. But she grips Harry’s hips all the same, and they’re kissing again. Post-orgasm kisses are always so lovely, Harry thinks. Louis’ a little looser, a lot softer, and Harry adores it. 

A moment later, Louis has Harry’s jeans open and her hand is down the front of her knickers, wasting no time. Harry is already wet. She still gets so ridiculously turned on from making Louis come. She clings to Louis with one hand, the other bracing her body on the table. 

It doesn’t take long, which Harry is grateful for. She’s been a puddle of _want_ since she kissed Louis earlier. She knows her breathing is a little loud, and her body is trembling with desire. 

But the way Louis holds her as she rides out her orgasm, breathing heavily against Louis’ neck is everything Harry loves. She feels her body relaxing, her skin warm and tingling after her orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ that was good,” Harry mumbles, leaning into Louis’ space to kiss her again. 

“Your knees must be hurting,” Louis says a few moments later. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Harry bites back a groan of pain as she gets off the table and stands up. Louis grabs their discarded clothes and holds them in one hand while she takes Harry’s with the other. She leads them up the stairs and into their room.

“Go shower, I’ll check on the kids,” Louis says softly. She kisses Harry’s naked shoulder, her lips lingering for a few moments. Harry turns her head and kisses Louis soundly on the lips.

“Alright.”

Not even half way through her shower, Louis joins her. Harry smiles and takes in Louis’ naked body. 

“They’re still sound asleep,” Louis says, reaching for her body wash.

“Good,” Harry replies. “I was worried the fireworks would wake them.”

“Have they happened, then?” Louis asks. “I don’t even know what the time is.”

Harry smiles and crowds into Louis’ space. “Pretty sure you were making me come when the clock hit midnight.”

Louis’s grin is easy and she tilts her head up for a kiss that Harry is only too happy to give her.

“Happy New Year, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189987219391)


End file.
